


Art - Johntober 2020

by katherine1753



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV)
Genre: Art, M/M, Rating Varies By Chapter, johnsquared - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherine1753/pseuds/katherine1753
Summary: A Johnsquared collection of art from my tumblr, a list of NSFW prompts
Relationships: John Childermass/John Segundus
Comments: 56
Kudos: 9





	1. Against The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not repost, if you would like to use an image for anything just ask! Thanks!


	2. Blow Jobs




	3. Masturbation




	4. Rimming




	5. On The Desk




	6. Naked Cuddling




	7. Marks




	8. Hand Jobs




	9. Dirty Talk




	10. From Behind




	11. First Time




	12. Shibari/Ropeplay




	13. Blindfolds




	14. Clothed Getting Off




	15. Nipple Play




	16. Lingerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some extra days at the end of the month that are 'free spaces' or whatever, if anyone has any suggestions/requests then let me know! I can also do reverses of other days (swap who is topping, childermass tied up, segundus in lacy things, etc)


	17. Naked Kissing




	18. Dom/Sub




	19. Frottage




	20. Childermasturbation




	21. Lingerie B




	22. Shibari/Ropeplay B




	23. Fingering




	24. Rough




	25. From Behind B




	26. Face Sitting




	27. 69




	28. Blow Jobs B




	29. Riding




	30. Hug on the Couch - Request




	31. In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not repost, if you would like to use an image for anything just ask! Thanks!   
> I can be found on tumblr at katherine1753


End file.
